You Found Me
by ABC-BTR
Summary: They've never met. James knew him, but Kendall didn't even know his name. Yet, an encounter that spells disaster, could possibly be the light at the end of James' tunnel. Kames. AU.
1. Chances

**Full Summary: **They've never met. James knew him, but Kendall didn't even know his name. Yet, an encounter that spells disaster, could possibly be the light at the end of James' tunnel. Follow James as he struggles with everything, only to be found by his knight in shining armor... Eventually.

Basically, this story will be switching between James and Kendall, though the first chapter is just James. And remember, love is never a smooth course. The biggest warning I could give is that James has an eating disorder, as well as verbal parental abuse.

* * *

**You Found Me**

**Chapter One; Chances.**

* * *

The toothbrush shook in his hands, his grip only becoming tighter when he realised the possibility of dropping the item. He stared at the mirror, dried tears marking his face as he stared at the reflection that was supposed to be him, and yet, looked nothing like the boy that he was a year ago. A whole year and he went from something, an actual person, to this, a blubbering wreck left where he is now.

Shaking, James lowered himself to the floor, bare knees scratching against the tiles of the bathroom. He placed his hands outwards, crawling along the floor until he reached the toilet. His whole body was shaking violently, wave after wave of pain rushing through his body, scorching him and making him that much closer to the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut, scrubbing at them with his free hand before running it through his brown mop.

The number flashed on the inside of his eyelids, dancing, taunting him.

It was too big.

Too large.

James was too big, too large. He was an abomination, walking around with rolls and rolls of fat layered over his skin. Except, he really wasn't.

His eyes fell on the large amount of candy wrappers, discarded in the trash near by. It was sickening how he could eat so much. Making the last movement, he pulled up the toilet seat, bending his head over the bowl. Toothbrush still rocking in his hand, fresh tears began to brim in his eyes. They rolled down his cheek, flying off the edge and splashing against the floor. He was fat. Useless, ugly, imperfect and just plain fat. They were the only words that ran through his mind, trying to block out the taunting dance the digits sealed on his eyelids were giving him.

As one hand, the one with the toothbrush, travelled up to his mouth, his other ventured to his stomach. His fingers grazed over his rippled abs, but to him, he was rubbing mounds of disgusting human flesh that was sticking out. Pushing out. Making him look ugly.

Spliting his lips, he pushed the toothbrush in fast, holding back the urge to gag. He let the object play with his tonsils, constantly forcing his body to hold on for a few more seconds. His hand pressed deeper into his stomach, flat out sinking in. Then, quickly, he could feel it all bubbling on the inside. He threw the toothbrush to the floor, dipping his head one final time until he made a coughing sound. Vomit soon followed, splashing against the porcelain bowl, spewing at the bottom, mixing with the water.

The vomitting was coming to a stop, so naturally, James forced his hand into his stomach harder.

He needed to rid the food. The ugliness. The overall discontent with having to consume food and put weight on.

Why couldn't people see that he was fat? Everyone told him he was the perfect weight.

But he wasn't perfect and he was nowhere near the perfect weight. He still had miles to go, in his mind.

The lack of food in his system caused his body to shake, sweat beading on his forehead before it rolled down his face, joining the tears. Why couldn't he be perfect? It was all he ever wanted and asked for. He never asked for much, heck, he asked for barely anything in the world. All he wanted was to be perfect and that was something that was just simply out of his reach, clearly.

Staggering to his feet, he dusted down his vest and boxer shorts, walking back to his room to get ready for another pointless day at school.

Throwing on some clothes that made his body slightly more appealing to the fat that clung to his body, James walked towards the door - until his reflection was caught in his bedroom mirror. Everywhere he went, there always seemed to be a mirror, ever ready to remind him of what he is. His hand absently ran over his chest, conscious of what he looked like to other people. James Diamond didn't care what other people thought too much, but he hated the look himself. People noticing it made himself self-conscious, pushing himself further and further. He didn't like the way he looked. He didn't need to be perfect, but he didn't want to be so imperfect. It was a confliction he would never get out of.

James walked through the kitchen, bowing his head and letting his brown fringe fall in front of his eyes. He noted his mother and father, sat at the island of their kitchen. He couldn't face them. They were more judgemental then anyone he had ever met.

"Good morning James," Mrs. Diamond commented, looking up from her newspaper. "I see you've decided to show your face before actually going to school. It's about time, considering you don't seem to care anymore."

James kept quiet. He had learned over the years never to respond. There was never a way to actually fight the purpose. Instead, the brunette walked over to the sink, hoping to get a glass of water without a nasty comment.

"Oh, water? Well, I am surprised. Usually, you just want to stock yourself up on fat and calories, I'm surprised you're not the size of a blimp, although, you're getting close to it."

Self-conscious, James' hand fell down on his stomach sadly. He left it there, holding it, wondering why his stomach decided to stick out so much? He tried to keep his body down. Everytime he made an effort to quench his hunger, a comment was spat from one of his parents, directed at him to put him down. That's what it was like within the Diamond household. Perfection was a way of life. If you didn't reach it, you never would and that was something you had to get over, get through and let wash over your head.

But James couldn't do it. He wanted normality and instead, he got this.

James finished the glass, placing it down and avoiding the taunting sight of both his parents and the fridge.

"Are you going to school now?" Mrs. Diamond asked sternly.

James froze. "Y-Yeah.."

He didn't mean to make his voice so dainty, so weak and conflicted. But that's what she done to him. She done that, Mr. Diamond ignored completely but his cold gaze, glued on James, was enough to want him to sink into a hole.

"Well, you best keep up your studies," Mrs. Diamond looked back at her newspaper. "After all, your looks are not going to get you anywhere, so you have to be good at something."

The brunette fought back against the emotions fighting against him. Instead, he nodded, continuing his walk away from the kitchen and out the door. He pulled forth his keys, unlocked his car and jumped in, taking a deep sigh as he started his ignition, rolling out the drive and down the road.

* * *

Some people would call James lucky. Lucky that his parents were big shots, earning tons of money and having the dream, travelling lifestyle. But not everything was as great as what people believed. His parents might be successful, but they were cold and calculated. They wanted more from their only son then he could actually give and no matter how hard he tried, nothing would be good enough. Nothing would ever be able to satisfy their crazy dreams.

The car hummed as he drove down the street, noticing the trees and sky just roll on by, the soft sound of the radio beating in the background.

He just wanted to keep driving. To just drive away, to run away and escape from everything he was subjected too. It wouldn't be hard. Surprisingly, despite how little they thought of him, they set up some money in a trust fund. He could use that. It wouldn't be a bad idea, because even though some of the problems would follow him, at least the biggest would vanish in the Californian horizon.

He pulled into the carpark, taking another sigh as he climbed out, messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He locked the car and walked across the grass, noticing the small crowds forming for their morning talks and rituals. Another thing James was never allowed. Another level he just couldn't reach. He never bothered trying to make friends, but really, his parents would never approve. As he crossed the cheerleaders, he caught sight of the blonde one, Jo, staring at his stomach. His mind berated him for allowing himself to get so fat. For eating too much. He knew it and now people were noticing it.

James pushed open the door, heading straight to his locker. No-one would talk to him so it didn't matter. After all, despite being the famous Diamond child, people had learned that James was just so far away from the world, so disconnected to everything, he couldn't be saved. It was far too late, although, some people took this the wrong way. They believed James thought himself higher and better than them all. If only they could dip themselves into his head, to realise that they were miles off.

James closed the metal door, waiting for the click before hugging his books as he walked to class, noticing more eyes fall on. He never said anything wrong. He never stepped out of line, but of course, teenagers jump to conclusions and that's something they did with him. A rich child, in public school, staying away from other kids basically screamed snobby.

James was just too tired to deny it.

Too tired to fight against everything.

And that's why he got too where he is. Trying to please parents that would never be pleased. Trying to work through his life, despite every obstacle knocking him down and laughing at him. As he entered his History class, his Mom's words scorched his brain.

"After all, your looks are not going to get you anywhere, so you have to be good at something."

He did try, though. He took singing lessons, but Mrs. Diamond said he sounded like a cat being strangled. He tried dance, to find out his limbs were like spaghetti and his stomach was too round and not flat enough. He tried art, but again, nothing came of it. Every hobby that resulted in him being alone, he tried but never was good enough. Nothing pleased the hard woman. James slid into his seat, quiet, watching the other teenagers pour in.

His head bowed when their teacher, Miss. Wainwright, walked in.

"Morning everybody!" the young woman chirped. "Before we begin, I have a notice for Kendall Knight?"

James looked up carefully, watching the dirty blonde in the corner bang his head against the wooden desk, fellow jocks jeering and laughing at him for no doubt getting in trouble. Not so much that Kendall Knight was a troublemaker, just that he had his fair share of problems. But he was never a bully. In fact, something James had cottoned onto at the beginning of freshman year, was that Kendall was nice to everyone, whether they were high up like him or lower down.

"You're not in trouble, Kendall, so boys behave," the boys instantly went quiet as Kendall slid out of his seat. "The principle wants to see you about academics."

The blonde nodded before leaving the room, flashing a smile at his boys before his eyes fell on James, the brunette instantly jerking away. He was already made conscious enough, he didn't need another person to remind him of his imperfections.

"Okay, so, lets begin the topic for this semester!"

James zoned out the minute the woman began talking, eyes finding the clock and watching the hands turn painstakingly slow. He should try, that's what his mother would have wanted, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His stomach was in pain, his mind dizzy and right now, he was struggling to even keep himself the slightest bit alert.

* * *

"James, could I see you after class?" Miss. Wainwright asked politely, just as the metal bell screeched.

The kids began climbing out of their seats, heading for the door to freedom. James waited, patiently, holding onto his messenger bag like at any minute, it would up and walk away. He didn't need to get in trouble. Trouble meant phonecalls to parents and that lead to disappoint, something that James had enough of, let alone more shoved on top.

"Yes, Miss?"

"You looked awfully distracted today, James, are you sure you're actually okay? You seem off." Miss. Wainwright stated calmly.

James took a deep breath, sighing as he pushed on his best, toothy smile. He needed to lead her off, after all. He couldn't let this get back to his overwhelming parents. That would only lead to more and more pain being placed in James' hands, weighing him down.

"I'm fine, honestly," James lied. "I just... Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Miss. Wainwright didn't look too convinced. She took a moment, checking the boy's body for tell-tell signs that he was ill. When she was satisfied, she nodded, turning around back to the board and letting James scurry out of the room, shuddering from the close encounter. But the close encounter had already done it's mark. He saw the way the young teacher was staring at his body, watching the fat rumble and lay there. He could see in her eyes that she was disgusted by the way he looked. He knew it, and now, his mind and stomach were agreeing. Quickly, James picked up his feet and ran across the campus, going to the one place he knew he would be safe.

Abandoned toilets.

That was something he was kinda glad for. For some reason, his school decided that there would be an area that needed renovations. Until that fateful day, the area would be cleaned away. Kids were allowed to go there, there was nothing stopping you, it was just a thing that the teenagers tended to avoid. Why run across campus to abandoned toilets, where there were perfectly good ones closer to school?

James didn't care though. He didn't care that he was going to be late to class, that he would be even more sick. All he cared about, all that ran through his mind, was cleansing his body of the disgusting feeling of his weight.

Bending over the bowl, James slammed a fist into his stomach as he shoved two fingers down his throat harshly, gagging almost instantly. Most people would say the feeling was horrible, but for James, it was pure. It was a feeling that brought him up from his feet, levitated him and made him feel worthy. Then, when it was over, he would crash hard into the ground. He coughed one last time, pulling back his fingers as the vomit began to spew into the toilet. Once he stopped, he stayed still, weak and exhausted. He ran another hand through his hair, hot tears pricking at his eyes.

He hated this. He hated what he had become through pressure.

Through his own, fragile mind, courtesy of his parents, he had learned to hate himself. To expect nothing of himself.

"A-Are you okay?"

James' head snapped around, fear set in his eyes. Nobody ever came here. Nobody. James knew that since he came here to purge himself whenever he could feel the eyes lingering on his body so harshly. His eyes followed the body upwards, noticing it was Kendall, the dirty blonde looking down at James with a mixture of confusion, sadness and even a slight sickness, which didn't help James' already brutal mind, the cogs churning.

"You look a bit pale... D-Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office or something?" Kendall asked politely, shifting back and forth between the balls of his feet. No doubt he felt awkward about the situation, especially considering it was James Diamond who everyone assumed was so perfect.

"N-No," James tripped over the words, wiping frantically at his mouth to rid the potential stench of the sick. "I-I-I'm fine thanks..."

Kendall didn't look convinced. The blonde pushed his hands deep in his pockets, head bowing down. "Are you sure? I mean, you didn't sound it."

James couldn't respond. What excuse could he make up, anyway? If it was past lunch, at least he could say that it was the food from the canteen. That excuse was completely out the window, and now, one of the more popular and athletic people in the school was staring at him, bent over a toilet, stomach contents bubbling in the water.

"I said I'm fine." James responded slightly cold but shaky.

But once again, it didn't deter the jock. Kendall stepped forward, bending down on one knee, hand prepared to pat James on the back or something. The minute James caught on, his body jerked upwards, startling the other boy.

"I said I was fine," James pressed hard to make his voice strong. "I'm just not f-feeling well, that's all, nothing major."

Kendall frowned, standing back up, hands in the air. "If you say so, I was only just checking if you were okay, you know, don't tend to hear that many people willingly be sick within school lines since it's social suicide."

James couldn't hold back the scoff that bubbled. Instead, he dusted off his clothes and stepped past Kendall without a word, scooping up his messenger bag on the way.

"Hey, at least tell me your name or something?" Kendall called, but to no use, James was already out the door, mind foggy and body weak.

* * *

The rest of the day seemingly flew by, much to James' delight and chagrin. Out of school meant out the way of cautious, nosy eyes that burned into his school. But no school meant home, with cold parents that would belittle him into a puddle. It took all of his strength to push the key into the lock of his front door, minding twisting but the metal key not. He knew they would be there, waiting, watching.

Swallowing every nerve that burned his body, he done the deed, closing the door softly behind him.

Within seconds, Mrs. Diamond's head snapped around the doorway, cold eyes glaring. "So the son decided to turn up after all."

And he was back to square one. He stood there, numb, hands mindlessly wandering to his stomach and clutching onto it. His messenger bag slid down slowly, falling to the floor with a thud. Mrs. Diamond scoffed as the object settled, rolling her eyes.

"You might as well go upstairs, James, unless you have something worthy of talking about, although I hardly doubt that. But sure, come and amuse me if you feel the need."

Stepping back and forth, James had to decide. Going through to the kitchen meant a lot more abuse and right now, James was tired... Just so damn tired and weak and emotionally cold. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry until his body was without water at all. Until there was nothing left but a puddle of tears, and somehow, some way, James had been swallowed by a pit of nothing. But not going into the kitchen would cost him just as big of price. She would only use that to her advantage later on. Taking a shaky breath, James strode towards the stairs, internally debating that he was far too unstable to handle it now. Tomorrow, he'd be strong.

It was a common promise he grasped onto.

But morning would come and the promise would vanish as he scoffed down food only to purge his body straight after.

As he pushed open his door, he heard his mother at the bottom of the stairs, voice still cold and harsh.

"You never want to spend time with us! Plain useless, just like you've always been!"

He bit down on his lip, tasting the tang of coppery blood. He closed his door silently, walking over to his bed and climbing underneath the covers, bringing his knees to his chest as his body shook with each sob that left its painful imprisonment. Then, he drifted off to sleep, blackness smothering him.

He just prayed things were different. That someone, something, anything could save him.

* * *

**Okay, first shot at Kames, actually. I hope this turns out good enough! I don't know about updating, we'll see how things come along, maybe even responses and such!**

**Plus, I've always wanted to do a really broken, imperfect James and protective Kendall. :)**

**For how long this will be - Well, I'm not sure. I'm thinking maybe 10 chapters in total!**


	2. When We Collide

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I love you all for liking this piece! So hugs for **_annabellex2_, _BTRCutie_, _KEALY KAMES_, _AbiDiLaurentis_, _Mr. President 64_, _zombiekillah_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _CUTE CARGAN LOVE_, _nigelbtrlover24_, _ 8412_ **and the sweetest, most lovely person in the world,** _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_

Alerts and favourites were much appreciated, you wonderful people.

I can't believe it skipped my mind. This Kames fic is dedicated to the one and only, beautiful and amazing, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_. Without her support, I never would have dreamed of writing a multi-chap for anything not Cargan.

* * *

**You Found Me**

**Chapter Two; When We Collide.**

* * *

It took everything to wake up the next morning. James tossed and turned in the night, unable to actually sleep. His stomach taunted him, growling and rumbling, begging for food. Then later, his brain would beg him to purge himself. It was a never ending cycle. At some point during the night, the covers ended up being wrapped around his feet, leaving his bare chest on show, the moonlight illuminating the chiseled features.

But when James opened his eyes for just a second, due to being cold, all he could see was the way the light made his stomach look like he had swollen a beachball.

He had never purged in the middle of the night, but there's a first for everything, right? That's what James told himself as he bent over the toilet and done the same process, ignoring the footsteps he could hear just outside of his door. Clearly he had been doing it too loud.

The alarm blared, digits dancing, reminding James that at some point, he had to go back to school and hide from Kendall. Kendall had caught him. James had never been caught before. His parents knew, sure, but it was something his mother allowed because she wanted perfection and heck, she was going to have it, even if it meant letting James destroy his body in a mindless effort to please her. The brunette staggered to his feet, allowing just a moment to stand and contemplate on the many different lies he would have to make when he would be questioned about the noise. Deciding it was pointless, she'd make her own excuse anyway, James walked to the bathroom to do the morning routines.

Shower, brushing, try to be sick, find something in his bedroom, eat it quickly and then, be sick.

Getting dressed, James walked down the stairs, taking in as much air as possible.

Today was going to be rough. He had class with Kendall, once again, and hopefully, praying, just maybe, Kendall wouldn't ask him. Kendall would leave the situation alone. If he did ask? James would lie through gritted teeth. That's what he was best at, after all.

"And how was your sleep last night? You were awfully noisy, kept me up half the damn night. I need beauty sleep to stay beautiful, James, maybe you should try it, you need it," Mrs. Diamond scowled as James entered the kitchen. "Are you staying after school for study?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, work hard. If you aren't going to get by life with those looks of yours, you need a better back-up because don't think you are living off of mommy and daddy dearest. No, I want you out of here and with a job as soon as possible."

"Yes, Mom."

Mrs. Diamond returned to her newspaper, taking a sip of coffee with her free hand. James, with sympathetic eyes, looked over at his Dad. He never was quite as mean as her, not verbally, anyway. His eyes usually said everything they need to. Disgust, horror, pity. He always saw pity. But never the kind you wanted. No, it was the pity that James would never be anything. James knew that much from the man. His own father had little faith in him, why should James bother? Yet someone, something always made him. He kept his mouth shut as he walked towards the door, back to school.

* * *

"Seriously, Kendall, get the hell up, you're going to be late."

Kendall opened an eyelid, before squeezing it shut as a stream of light stabbed him in the eye. He knew his bed seemed a lot heavier, like someone was on it, but he didn't want to think about that. It was far too early. Plus, that voice was not something he wanted to hear straightaway in the morning, no matter how much he loved her.

"Katie, go away, it's the morning."

"Exactly, big brother," Katie teased, sitting closer to Kendall on the bed. "Have you forgot that you're a teenager at a high school? You know, high school, a place you should be in about... Five minutes?"

Fear sprang though his body as he leapt up, almost knocking Katie over on the bed. He rushed to the bathroom across the wall, skidding with his bare feet. He opened the door, slammed it shut and jumped in the shower. The hot water was soothing against his body. Being on the hockey team was great, had all the adoring perks, but came at a price and that was, sadly, Kendall didn't enjoy the pain too much. His body ached as he scrubbed at it with his bar of soap, tentatively running over the small, purple bruises that nipped at his arm. When he was clean enough, he got out and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist as he ran back to his bedroom.

"You could have gotten me up a lot earlier, Katie."

Katie shrugged, smile playing on her lips. "Mom said that too. But you looked so peaceful, I couldn't resist."

"You have perfect timing," Kendall complained, checking for clothes. "I have hockey this morning... No, correction, in about 10 minutes."

"Well I didn't know!" Katie defended herself. She stood up, walking back to the door after acknowledging Kendall's accusing finger. "Mom said if you rush, she'll give you a lift rather than walking."

With that last word, Katie closed the door. Kendall sighed, buttoning the shirt as quickly as his fingers could carry. He ran a hand through his reasonable damp locks, fringe falling flat on his forehead.

"Great."

He couldn't deal with it now. If he didn't move it quick enough, his Mom wouldn't drive him, and well, he needed her too, otherwise, Coach Grey would be on his back within seconds, digging his claws into Kendall's flesh. He was a slave driver, that much was obvious. As he grabbed his bag, he couldn't help letting his mind wander to the boy in the toilets. He had seen him around a few times, quiet and reserved, but never knew his name. Kendall made it his mission to ensure that everyone felt like a somebody, rather than an outcast, yet this boy, this mysterious, enchanting boy had slipped under his radar. He couldn't help but be annoyed at himself. In a sense, he thought he was a hypocrite.

His feet pounded down the stairs, reaching the bottom. "I'm ready!"

"Someone is like a girl in the morning." Katie teased as she walked by, getting her hair ruffled by Kendall in the process.

Mama Knight appeared, hair tied in a ponytail, ready for her work. She sighed, but forced a smile, collecting her keys and walking towards Kendall. She placed her hand on his forehead, smiling. "No, no typical girl symptoms, Katie... Now, can we get ready to go? I'm going to be late for work."

"You shouldn't work so hard," Kendall protested. "I have my job, you have yours... We can survive, Mom."

Mama Knight frowned, before shaking her head. "Honestly, Kendall, I'm the parent and I have to look after my children, not the other way around. Now, come on, lets just get you to school."

Kendall complied, because well, he had no other choice. He hated the way his Mom had to slave over three different jobs, just to keep the bills from stacking up. Kendall helped, of course he did. But working in a coffee house didn't exactly pay the greatest of money and as his Mom said, he needed to save up for college, just in case he didn't get a scholarship. He followed Katie out the house, smiling softly to himself as the quiet wind brushed over his body. All worries of having to be at school quickly disappeared. He knew he wouldn't be late, well, not as late, and maybe, possibly, Coach Grey wouldn't exactly kill him.

He climbed in the car, followed by Katie and his Mom.

"Now, we'll take Kendall and then you, Katie, got it?"

"Sure thing." Katie grinned, popping two earbuds into her ears, music blaring, a tiny crackle of the music still being heard by Kendall.

"Speaking of school," Mama Knight started, knowing Katie was completely unable to hear. "Isn't Jo suppose to be coming around afterschool, today?"

"Yeah," Kendall forced a smile. Jo was his girlfriend, well, what he had, anyway. Being captain of the hockey team came at a price, apparently, and that was the cliche, head cheerleader as the girlfriend, whether you loved them or not. "Not for long though."

"She staying for dinner?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic, Kendall." Mama Knight teased.

Kendall rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and rubbing his thumb over the screen. He didn't really want to go to school. Then again, nobody ever wanted too, it was compulsory, after all. But today was going to be long, one way or another. Practice, work, followed by a lousy evening with Jo, followed by sleep. Then, a repeat tomorrow, but instead of Jo, he had a shift at the Bean, the local coffee shop. The car soon pulled to a halt, and saying his goodbye, Kendall climbed out, making a sprint across the grass, hoping to get to the gym as quick as possible.

His feet skidded against the tiled floor, turning another corner, before he reached the doors to the changing rooms. He flung them open, catching Coach Grey standing there, arms crossed.

"Nice for you to show up, Knight," Coach Grey scowled. "You're late. By a lot."

Kendall searched the room for Carlos and Logan, both boys grinning at his misfortune. Kendall sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, sir, I-I... My alarm clock didn't go off in time."

"Since you're the captain, you are suppose to be setting an example. Being late isn't a good one. In fact, it's not good at all when the scout is coming out at any point, and you being here, late, doesn't show great time keeping skills."

Kendall sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"Good," Coach Grey let a smile play on his lips before it returned to his scowl. "Now, shower and uniform up, on the field in 5, got it?"

Kendall nodded, running past the large man and heading over to Carlos and Logan, ignoring their playful jibes as he hauled his bag out the locker, moving over to his bench to get changed, ready to no doubt be physically humiliated for being tardy.

* * *

James frowned as he looked at the board, where usually, school notes and features were displayed. He couldn't understand why it was empty. He needed to find something to at least, potentially, make his Mom happy. She wanted him to succeed and belittled him when he was a failure. James had probably tried everything, but still, the hope of something new that James happened to be amazing at lingered. He still had the chance, even minor, to try and impress her. That's all he wanted.

Finally deciding it was pointless, James turned around, not noticing the oncoming body towards him. The impact was quick but heavy, and before he could register it, James was sprawled out on the floor, a bruise no doubt forming on his lower back. But not only that, but the shake had stirred his stomach into overdrive.

"I'm so sorry, man!"

James recognised that voice. The same voice that asked if he was okay in the abandoned toilets. His eyes found Kendall, who looked perplexed and once again, had the same worried look in his face. The same feature that was clear when he caught James throwing up. Except, that's what James thought, well, hoped. Kendall had seen his fingers playing with his tonsils and really, that was the main thing that kept Kendall's mind going back to the boy without a name.

"It's fine," James brushed the comment away. "I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry."

James looked at Kendall, noticing the boy was dressed in gear for hockey, so obviously, he was either running late or was told to stay behind, seeing as the rest of the team ran out a few minutes prior. Kendall noticed the gazing eyes, and checked himself over, before smiling.

But his smile wasn't returned. James fought the sickness feeling in him as he side-stepped Kendall, a freaky, mirrored version of the toilet incidence, before walking away, Kendall left there, confused. He tried to shake the boy away, because now, that was twice Kendall had found him by surprise and twice Kendall hadn't known his name. But to James, he couldn't think about someone else and their feelings.

He walked quickly through the halls, passing the kids. Each one gave their individual looks of confusion. The majority, from James view, was directed at his stomach. He tugged at his shirt, wishing it was longer, rather than so short. It's short because I'm fat, James thought harshly, desperately pulling the fabric, praying it would stretch. Another day he couldn't impress her. Another day he was a let down. Tears began to prick at James' eyes, wanting to break free. He blinked a few times, using his eyelashes to clean them away. A silent tear slid down his face, which James brushed away with his hand. He couldn't cry. Not only was he too weak, but he knew if it started, it would never end.

He pushed the doors open, letting the sun smother him. His feet became heavy, as more tears escaped, but he carried on, crossing the grass. The noise of cheering and whistles filled the air, but to James, they were muted. The grass crunched beneath his feet. Blinking the last tear away, he looked up at the bleachers, taking a seat at the top. Being alone was what he needed. He shoved his messsenger bag to the side, digging inside for his iPod and earphones.

Once they were in, he turned the iPod on, shuffling the first song that came on. The music filled his ears, pleasing him slightly.

Music was a perfect calmer.

Kendall ran across the field to Carlos, puffing heavily.

"Hey bro," Carlos grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Surprised Coach didn't kill you there and then."

"I'm captain after all, I'm his favourite."

Carlos laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure of that. Till today, though. That could easily change."

A whistle echoed out. Kendall and Carlos snapped their heads towards Coach Grey, who flipped the clipboard in his hand before tilting his cap. He shouted commands, something Kendall didn't need to worry about because he knew them perfectly. He didn't need to learn them, but then again, it was that kind of independant learning that got Kendall to be captain. Carlos nodded bye, running across the field, leaving Kendall to stand where he was.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught the sight of a lone figure in the bleachers, head bowed. He looked properly, noticing it was that boy again. The strange, evasive one. The boy who he still didn't know anything about. The whistle rang out again, causing Kendall to jump. _I'll find out his name_, Kendall thought. _That's a promise_.

* * *

James let the tears just slide down, reminding him of how much he was a failure. How he messed everything up. How he could never reach the impossible bar his mother had set a while back. He knew he would mount to nothing, deep inside, he knew no matter how hard he would try, that would never be something he could reach.

His blurred eyes glanced upwards, noticing the jocks, running around on the field. Maybe he could try that? _Yeah right,_ James countered pathetically, _like I could actually be able to do that._

Then, he caught a glimpse of Kendall, running rapidly along the field. Kendall. The boy who he always seemed to find in the worst of vulnerabilities. God knows what he must think of him. And of course, a little distance from the ever amazing hockey players, was the just as amazing cheerleaders, practicing away. James noted Jo Taylor at the top of the perfect pyramind, smiling away into the breeze that softly blew.

And of course, he knew that was Kendall's girlfriend. _Wonder if she is as nosy as Kendall is?_ James thought bitterly.

The music pounded in his eardrums, as he watched the cheerleaders drop, Jo skipping across the field into Kendall's arms. A little bit of him was jealous. Not for Jo and not for Kendall, either. The simple jealousy of both of them, having each other. Having someone that they could lean on, comfort and look after. Whilst James pretty much had no-one. No-one who actually showed real love without any ulterior motive.

But then, Jo pulled away, mouthing something to Kendall. She looked in James' direction, giving a perfect scowl.

James blinked a few times, confused. Kendall and Jo seemed to exchange words angrily, Jo even going so far as to put and shake her finger in James' direction with annoyance, clearly not in the mood. Yet, James had no idea why she would. He never spoke to Jo Taylor. Their paths had never crossed, and frankly, James preferred that. She was always known for being a bit of a bitch.

After a little scuffle, Jo stormed off, no doubt leaving behind an invisible trail of fire in her wake. Kendall stood still for a moment, before Coach Grey came over, shouting commands and meaning Kendall had to ran off for more hockey.

But as he ran, his eyes fell towards James. A meaningful, genuine but short stare.

James had no idea what to make of that.

Then again, James didn't understand a lot of things that happened and more importantly, why it happened to him.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Carlos grinned mischievously, waiting for Kendall to take a seat on the bench. "Jo looked beyond pissed."

Kendall sighed. And people wondered why he didn't like his high-maintenance girlfriend so much.

"She got a little pissed about an idea of mine."

"What's the idea?" Logan chipped in, sitting next to Carlos.

Kendall paused for a moment, running his hand through his dirty blonde mop as he tried to remember the picture of the boy, what he looked like. "You know that kid, in our history class? The one that has the brown fringe... Sits at the back?"

"You mean James Diamond?" Logan supplied.

_James Diamond_, Kendall thought, _so that's his name_. He made a mental note, like he did for everyone else, to remember his name. He had to, after all, considering his plan. To reply, Kendall nodded, too caught up in his magnificence plan.

"What about him?" Logan questioned. "You had an idea about him? You do know that he doesn't speak to anyone, right?"

Kendall nodded. "Clearly."

"What's the idea then?"

The smirk started to grow on Kendall's face, little by little. The plan was perfect. Not exactly perfect, but as perfect as it could ever be. It would take a lot, though. James didn't seem the type that would fall to his plan easily. And clearly, with Jo being unimpressed by it, that made matters even more worse.

"I think I'm going to be his friend," Kendall smirked fully, before it slightly became a frown, the words and thought just too cruel to think. "I think he needs it."

* * *

**So lets see how this all plays out. Again, not sure on the length, but it won't be massive compared to most of my stories. 10 I think, at a maximum. I've plotted the story out, and possibly, a sequel.**

**I never mentioned it, but the title for the story is from The Fray song, You Found Me. It's beautiful, check it out. :')**


	3. Bringing The Plan Together

**A lot of love for these people for sticking with me. Just ahh. My first ever Kames and you guys are being so brilliantly! Hugs **_nigelbtrlover24_, _Mr. President 63_, _AbiDiLaurentis_, _Guest_, _Angel436_,_ Barbed Wire Halo_, _CUTE CARGAN LOVE_, _kamesy. wamesy_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _maslowluver_ **and of course, dedication for** _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_.

I don't know if I had any favourites and alerts, but if there was any, I love you guys too!

* * *

**You Found Me**

**Chapter Three; Bringing The Plan Together**

* * *

Kendall paced back and forth for ages, deciding whether it would be a good idea. After all, the price could be his girlfriend. Then again, he did never care much for her, anyway. That would be one problem accomplished. Like taking out two birds with one stone. But rejection was never for Kendall. He couldn't handle it. The fear was too much, the reality was even worse. He stopped, staring at the boy, James, sat on the grass, looking down.

That's something Kendall had always noticed in the short time that he had really noticed James. He never looked happy. Not that it done no harm, it was just that Kendall couldn't understand why people didn't smile once in a while. It never did hurt anyone.

Building up courage, Kendall moved forward. You can do it, Kendall encouraged himself, you know you can.

He stopped just mere centimetres away from James. The brunette had his head held down, as if studying the grass closely. Kendall made a coughing noise, fear building up quickly, the reality of being rejected just getting too much. James' head shot up, eyes suddenly snapped in a glare, though he didn't speak.

Self-conscious, Kendall sat down, noting how awkward it was. "I just thought I'd see how you are. You kinda keep running away every time I seem to bump into you."

He laughed, trying to make a joke out of it, but James didn't respond. He just kept staring at the grass mindlessly.

"Are you feeling better?"

James' head snapped up again. "What?"

Kendall froze for a moment, before offering his usual, confident smile. "The other day, in the toilet. You were being sick. Was it the food or something? That's why I tend not to eat cafeteria food."

"I'm great," James offered quietly. "Brill, thanks."

"I'm so not going to believe that," Kendall smiled, still trying to lighten the mood, and failing. "I guess it's going to take a lot more to open you up."

James' eyebrows scrunched up, as he looked up, just so he could see Kendall out the corner of his eye. "Open me up?"

Kendall sighed. "I think you look lonely, that's all. No offence. I thought we could be friends, if that doesn't sound all that stupid. I'm making a right idiot of myself right now."

James laughed a little, before catching himself and stoping - because really, James couldn't even remember the last time he laughed. When it wasn't fake, that is. Everything was forced, just so that it looked like he wasn't completely normal and not broken. Because that's what he was, and sadly, he knew he wasn't going to change, no matter how much he wished he could.

"You are."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You are making an idiot of yourself," James said quietly as he stood up. "But I'm fine. I'm not lonely."

The blonde shot up after James, grabbing the boy by his wrist, though he inwardly cursed himself for being so bold and relaxed with someone who clearly just wasn't. He could feel James' body tense within the grips, yet, he couldn't let go. Something... Something Kendall couldn't quite put his finger on, was nibbling at him, keeping his hand locked around James' wrist.

"Just let me be your friend."

James yanked his hand out, rubbing it tentatively before turning around, fighting his emotions. "And I said I'm fine. You should learn to get lost when someone tells you to."

In a flash, James grabbed his bag and walked away, steps clearly angered. Kendall blinked a few times, as if he couldn't believe what happened. The icy, poisonous fingers of rejection wrapped around his heart, sinking his feelings and hopes. It was a tidal wave of emotions, but the most obvious was sickness. He wanted to be sick. His body was fighting it, and in the end, making the feeling increase, becoming stronger and stronger, taking fall control.

He fell to the ground hard, still blinking, still confused and definitely still in pain. Rejection was just something Kendall couldn't cope with.

* * *

The front door closed slowly, James stepping in carefully. The rest of the day had been awful. Kendall had put James in that mood, that funny, desperate mood that he couldn't quite understand. Like he was in a hole, but the ladder was there to climb out, he just couldn't bring himself to take it. To grab that lifeline and be whisked away. He wanted someone to save him, and in the end, James just didn't have the balls to do it.

"James, come in here!"

His whole body sunk. James stopped, thought for a moment, before taking a deep sigh and moving into the diningroom. Sat at the table, Mrs. Diamond glared at her son, fingers digging into the table. He stood in place, crossing his fingers, praying.

"I'm glad you're home so soon, then again, it's not like you could take the initiative and study," Mrs. Diamond got up. "I wanted you to do something, if you could manage it, that is. You see, your father just so happens to be going out of town soon for a business trip. I would like to go with him, but I worry that you are not capable of looking after yourself. I would like to come home to a house that isn't trashed because my son is incompetent."

James swallowed the large lump invading his throat, before nodding, trying to keep himself composed.

"I'm glad you think so highly of yourself," Mrs. Diamond scolded. "I suppose I'm going to have to trust you since I'm not passing up a trip to New York. We'll leaving this Friday, back this Tuesday. I expect the house to be exactly as it was. Anything you eat, you replace. Got it?"

James nodded again.

"Good," Mrs. Diamond sighed, walking past him. "Now, go clean yourself up, you look dreadful."

Once she was gone, James traced his stomach with his hand, before he rushed up the stairs. He knew she was looking at his stomach. He just knew it. I look dreadful because I'm fat, James thought bitterly. Because he's not perfect and deep down, it was something that James would never rid of.

And in the Diamond household, short of perfect is failure.

* * *

The door swung open, slamming against the wall, before Kendall dropped the bag on the floor.

"I'm home," Kendall called back, gaining no response. "I said, I'm home!"

His eyebrows furrowed as he walked through the hall, heading towards the kitchen. His mind raced, trying to work out why he could hear the faint murmurs and whispering, as if someone was purposely hiding from him. And as quick as the thought came, it vanished, only to be replaced by the image of James, broken and rejecting Kendall's offer. He winced at the memory of the rejection, icy fingers poking his heart mockingly. He stepped back in his mind, trying to work out why there was whispering in his kitchen, but as he reached the door, he didn't need to think.

"Kendall, you're home," Mrs. Knight smiled. "Jo already arrived."

Kendall made a faint smile in Jo's direction, registering the burning glare, hidden behind the perfect, toothy smile. People call her the ice queen, but her eyes were never cold. Whenever she got angry or annoyed, mainly when things didn't go the way she wanted it too, her eyes could burn a hole right through your skull. He moved along, sitting down on the seat at the tip of the kitchen island, Mom to his right, Jo to his left.

"Did you forget I was coming to dinner, sweetheart?" Jo smiled sickly.

"No," Kendall lied. "I just- I didn't expect you to get here so quick compared to me. I had a lot of stuff to do, so, you know."

"It's fine baby," Jo placed her hand on Kendall's shoulder, which in turn gained a sigh of awe from his Mom. But to Kendall, he could tell she was ready to rip him to shreds. "I got a lift with Mercedes. I mean, you were already gone, driving away, so I guess I just thought I'd race you, see who got here first."

Jo still had that smile, that perfect but flawed smile, like a mamba; looking so small and yet being so deadly. That was Jo. That was Kendall's girlfriend.

"Well you won." Kendall offered a cheesy smile, which gained a squeal from Jo in return.

"Why don't you two go into the livingroom, I'll sort some dinner out for us all," Mrs. Knight said as she got up, smiling like a proud parent at her son and his epitome of perfection girlfriend. "Katie is out the way, so everything is fine for the lovebirds."

He instantly felt uncomfortable at that, especially when Jo guided him from his seat, and lead him to the livingroom and on the couch, as if it was her house and not his. She sat next to him, far too close, looking at the door to the kitchen suspiciously, before releasing Kendall.

"Are you finally not so deluded in trying to befriend that wallflower?"

"Wallflower?" Kendall raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty harsh, considering you don't even know him, Jo."

"That's the idea of a wallflower, babe," Jo rolled her eyes. "You are not committing social suicide. No. I won't let you. Whatever affects you, affects me."

"So you're being selfish otherwords."

"I'm thinking about the bigger picture," Jo offered instead, much to Kendall's chagrin. "I'm thinking about what the comeback would come back on you, me, us and our relationship. Can you imagine what people would think? Say? They'd think we're losers."

Kendall kept quiet, staring awkwardly at the ceiling and then the floor, even the furniture in the room he knew all too well, anything to not look at her. _Maybe Ice Queen is right_, Kendall thought angrily. Jo replaced her hand on his arm, linking underneath it, keeping him close. Maybe she knew his heart wasn't in it. Maybe she knew that, at the end of the day, Kendall was with her for no apparent reason except to keep her social status at an all time high. After all, Kendall only was with her for that reason and that reason only.

Maybe Jo even feels the same, Kendall began to think, looking at Jo from the corner of his eyes. Maybe she doesn't even love me or anything.

"So we agree, no befriending losers, right?"

Instead, Kendall didn't respond. There was no need too. Whatever he said, it wouldn't be good enough. She was just too hard to please, really. But Jo kept her question as the answer, smiling and snuggling down next to Kendall more, until Mrs. Knight came and brought them to dinner, including a grumpy Katie, who was open with her hatred for Jo.

When she finally left after food and more hissed words of 'losers' and 'status', Kendall couldn't have been more happier.

"Jo is such a lovely girl," Mrs. Knight semi-gushed, cleaning away the plates. "So friendly and pretty and smart."

Kendall grunted in false agreement, but to Katie's pleasure, who eyed her brother curiously across the island. He looked back, narrowing his eyes, trying to hide everything. Katie was too good with finding things out just through a look. You didn't need to tell her, she'd either look in your eyes and find out, or snoop in your bedroom. She mimed something, though Kendall didn't get, but he definitely understood that she didn't want Mom overhearing.

"Kendall, do you plan on bringing her over more often?"

"I don't know," Kendall shrugged, looking at his Mom. "She kinda just decides when she wants to come over. I don't really have that much of a say in it, really."

"Well maybe I should invite her more often."

With her last word, Mrs. Knight disappeared, leaving Kendall at Katie's mercy.

"You so hate your own girlfriend," Katie smirked. "I can see it in your eyes. You don't like her, you're just pretending."

Kendall stared curiously, wondering how much she believed and how much she was actually bluffing blindly. "Well, how would you know just from a look?"

"I know you, Kendork," Katie got up for her seat, crossing her arms. "I know how you work, and right now, something or someone else is on your mind, and by the killer looks she was giving you everytime she thought no-one was looking, well, I guess she isn't too happy about it."

And like Mrs. Knight, Katie left, leaving the words hanging in the air, like a puppet on a string. And honestly, everything Katie said was right. She normally was right. And Kendall would be lying if that didn't make him more determined.

* * *

When James rose the next morning, a part of him was happy. They were leaving Friday, Friday until Tuesday. A few days away from his parents, their abusive words and more importantly, their disapproving stares. Another part of him was ecstatic. It was Wednesday, which only meant today and another day until they would be gone, and in some sense, James would be allowed freedom from them both. He showered, dressed, and even managed to pass the mirror without wanting to take a toothbrush to his tonsils. He was finally, in a small way, happy. A little bit of pressure would be released for a small period of time.

But the final part of him? The part that wasn't so positive?

The doubt.

James didn't know if he could look after himself so easily. They had some trust in him to let him stay behind on his own, but they also had a lot of hesistance and deep down, James knew their trust was both false and selfish. They wanted to go away, without their burden of a child, and they were going to do just that, whether James could cope or not. They honestly didn't care, and that, well, that hurt James, as stupid as it sounded.

He ignored breakfast that morning.

Ignored the calls from his Mom, though surprisingly, were varied and not all that stinging.

James hopped in the car, started the engine, and then went, heading for school.

He pulled up in the school parking lot, letting the car come down to a complete purr, before stopping it. He glanced outside, noticing a few people staring in his direction, though when they made contact, they looked away. James felt the string around his heart tighten, breathing heavily. But he forced on his bravest face, knowing full well that he was used to this, as he pushed open the car door and stepped out.

The crunching of blades of grass were apparent, closer, until finally, James realised someone behind him. He spun around, facing Kendall.

"Hey," Kendall offered a smile and a little wave. "I just wanted to let you know, you know History?"

"Obviously."

"Well, Miss. Wainright wanted me to do a little work, considering I pretty much suck at history and everything," Kendall paused, lips curling into a triumphant grin. "Turns out, she wants you to tutor me some."

James froze on the spot, staring at Kendall like he had just spilled completely nonsense. "W-What?"

"You have to tutor me. Teachers orders. She did say, though, that she was willing to giving you some extra benefits if you did tutor me?" Kendall wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on, surely you don't want me to fail?"

James just blinked at the blonde teenager, confused, stunned and a little peeved at what he was saying. Course he didn't want Kendall to fail. But that didn't mean he particularly wanted to have to spend time with the boy, the same boy who just so happened to make an attempt at gaining his friendship, as well as catching him being sick within abandoned toilets. The whole ordeal spelt trouble and James just couldn't push away that nagging, nipping feeling.

"So we okay, yeah?" Kendall asked carefully. "I mean, I'm sorry, but I really need to keep my grades up, to stay on the hockey team and to try and get my scholarship. Otherwise, I don't know how I'm getting into college."

James felt the pang of guilt. Kendall needed college, because maybe he had family that had expectations like James' did. He had no idea, but in a twisted sense, James could relate. Kendall could even be trying to keep people happy, much like James tried and failed on a daily basis. James knew the feeling, the feeling of disappointment and that all-time low. And he wouldn't wish it on anymore, especially the boy who James didn't care much for.

"I suppose."

James noticed the way Kendall's eye lit up, just that much brighter, than much more emerald. Something stirred inside James. A little, tiny, miniscule amount of happiness?

"I owe you so much," Kendall shook his head with a bright grin. "I owe you everything. So... Where and when do you want to study? I need to get it in quickly, mind you, so anytime soon would be great."

The brunette thought for a moment, deciding on something, anything. He wasn't even that great at history, in all fairness. But he knew what his teacher was playing at. He was always a recluse, a loner, and Miss. Wainwright just so happened to be smart enough to pick up on that. All she had to do was put two and two together, to create what she assumed would be a blossoming friendship.

"Library, end of the day."

His words came out more icy than intended, but he couldn't help but feel like a pawn in a game.

"As I said, I owe you big time," Kendall offered a smile, a heartwarming, touching smile that melted James' heart just a little bit. "Whatever you want, I'll make it happen."

And with that, Kendall crossed the grass in a rush, ignoring his girlfriend and heading straight towards the other jocks.

* * *

Carlos and Logan smirked as Kendall crossed the grass, faster than normal, a spring in his step. But of course, the fiery glares from Jo was enough to send anyone in shock. Yet somehow, in that good of a mood, Kendall kept going, without looking back into the eyes of what could be classed as Medusa.

"You're gonna pay, you know that, right?" Logan laughed.

Kendall shrugged carelessly. "She's pissed, she can be pissed by herself."

"I'm presuming that your idiotic, selfish scheme worked out then?"

Carlos knocked his elbow into Logan, frowning without a lot of justice. Logan shrugged it off, that somehow, that sparked a grin from Kendall.

"The mission is starting," Kendall confirmed. "He believed it."

"This is all going to come blowing back in your face," Logan shook his head, unimpressed by the plan created by Kendall and Carlos, though he played a small part. Someone needed to come up with a better idea than what they did have. "Everything that could go wrong, is going to go wrong and he'll hate you."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Kendall responded.

"You keep saying that to yourself."

Maybe the plan would blow up and fail. That was a possibility, a risk, and Kendall would do that. James was never going to be his friend willing. And sometimes, in certain circumstances, a little force and lying was in order.

And Kendall believed that.

* * *

**So things will start to get interesting. I hope this wasn't a filler, I've tried to start all the plots and everything now. I'm right, though, 10 chapters and a sequel in the works. I might even add some Cargan by the sequel, but for now, it's about Kames.**

**And evil Jo.**

**And evil Diamonds.**

**Without a side order of chaos, encouraged by Carlos and Logan. Fun, no?!**


End file.
